My Love in Uzumaki House
by Yoshitsune Minamoto
Summary: Minato mendapat perintah untuk menyelidiki sebuah komunitas perdagangan gadis yang bernama Hebi.Ia pun bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik.Apa yang akan terjadi...
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE IN UZUMAKI HOUSE

Chapter 1: First Day of Work

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Rating: T

Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.

Summary : Minato mendapat perintah untuk  
memata-matai sebuah kamunitas  
yang bernama Hebi. Ia pun  
bertemu dengan seorang gadis  
cantik. Apa yang akan terjadi...

~DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~

"Huh panas sekali" kata seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik bernama Minato Namikaze."hm panas sih panas tapi sepertinya kita bisa beristirahat karna kita sudah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki"kata seorang pria yang berada si samping Minato, Kakashi Hatake.

Mereka pun langsung disambut oleh pemilik rumah.

"kalian sudah sampai"kata Arashi Uzumaki."Hai Minato-kun" kata Runa Uzumaki istri Arashi."Meika antar mereka ke kamarnya, kalian pasti lelah" kata arashi kepada Meika kepala pelayan disini. "Baik" balas Meika.

"Arashi-sama apa pekerjaan kami disini? Kata Minato bertanya. "Huh kalian masih belum tahu ya? "Pekerjaan kalian akan ku jelaskan nanti saat makan malam,"balas Arashi dengan senyuman kecil.

Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan rapi yang berada disamping rumah utama, dinding nya berwarna coklat tua, atap nya berwarna hijau dan terdapat pentilasi kaca diatasnya yang membuat kita bisa melihat ke arah langit-langit, sedangkan tempat tidur nya berukuran besar dengan sprai berwarna hijau senada dengan warna atap nya.

Saat Minato baru mau beristirahat diranjang empuk yang berada dikamarnya. "DOOR!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari halaman kediaman Uzumaki. Minato dan kakashi pun kaget. Mereka langsung menuju ke arah suara tembakan tadi terdengar.

"ARASHI-SAMA, NONA KUSHINA TERTEMBAK!" kata salah satu pelayan menghampiri Arashi.

"APA?" teriak arashi. Arashi langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju halaman belakang melihat kondisi Kushina Uzumaki adik Arashi yang tertembak oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, Kushina adalah anak kedua dari Hashirama Senju dan Miko Uzumaki.

"KUSHINA!" kata Arashi sambil berlari menuju kearah Kushina yang tergeletak ditanah. Minato kau bisa membawa mobil dan antar dia ke rumah sakit konoha?" tanya Arashi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat cemas."Ya" balas minato dengan cepat berlari menggendong Kushina ke sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna hitam polos milik kushina.

Minato berlari ke tempat Kakashi berdiri.

"Runa, bawa Kyuuko ke mobilku dan kakashi ikuti aku" kata Arashi. Kyuuko adalah anak Arashi dan Runa. Dengan cepat Arashi, Runa, Kyuuko,dan Kakashi pergi ke rumah sakit konoha. Disana ada dokter kenalan Arashi dan menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Uzumaki dokter itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-san bagaimana keadaan Kushina?" kata Arashi. "Oh, Kushina-sama ia baik-baik saja saat ini" balas Sarutobi. "huh syukurlah" kata Arashi yang tadinya sangat panik.

Sesampainya di ruangan Khusina, Minato seharian menjaga kushina atas perintah Arashi, sedang kan Arashi dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah.

Selama Minato menjaga Kushina, Ia hanya duduk didekat ranjang kushina.

Keesokan harinya Arashi datang dengan membawa buah-buahan. Arashi datang bersama Runa sedangkan Kakashi membawa Kyuuko makan siang di kantin rumah sakit.

"Minato bagaimana keadaan kushina?"Tanya arashi."Keadaan kushina?...oh,ia baik-baik saja dan dokter bilang kushina-sama sudah bisa pulang hari ini"balas minato yang merasa bosan karna semalaman hanya menjaga kushina.

"Minato kau pulang lah duluan lalu istirahat lah!"Kata arashi yang kasian melihat minato."Istirahat...?"oh, istirahat terima kasih aku akan segera pulang"balas minato.

Sesampai di kediaman uzumaki, minato beristirahat di pun tidur cukup lama diranjang nya.

Tiba-tiba Minato pun terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Kushina-sama sudah pulang ya..."Kata minato yang membukakan pintu rumah uzumaki sambil menyambut kedatangan kushiana. Kushina hanya terdiam melihat wajah minato yang begitu keren."Kushina"panggil hanya terdiam melihat minato"kushina" panggil arashi hanya terdiam."Kushina-sama sepertinya anda dipanggil"kata minato menyadarkan kushina."hah...ada apa"kata kushina."KUSHINA!"Teriak arashi yang mulai kesal."Ada apa arashi-san"kata kushina."Cepat kesini kita makan malam"kata langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

"Minato, panggil Kakashi dan Kyuuko ke sini"kata Arashi."Baik Arashi-sama"balas minato yang langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan bersama kakashi dan kyuuko. Minato dan Kakashi hanya terdiam sedangkan kyuuko duduk di meja makan disamping runa dan arashi. "Minato dan kakashi mengapa kau diam saja? Mari kita makan sama-sama"kata arashi. "... Terima kasih arashi sama"kata minato sembari ikut duduk disamping kushina.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka semua berjalan ke kamar masing-masing dan mengunci kamar nya.

Keesokan paginya kushina sudah berdiri di taman belakang rumah. Minato sedang ber olahraga."minato-kun bisakah engkau lepas kan nibi dan ichibi dari kandangnya di samping kandang anjing ku"kata kushina dengan nada meminta."Baik kushina-sama"kata minato."...? nibi dan ichibi? Bukannya itu hanya makhluk legenda?"Batin minato.

Minato berada ditaman belakang kediaman uzumaki.

~Minato pov~

"Aneh...apa maksud kushina-sama menyuruh ku untuk melepaskan peliharaan nya yang bernama nibi dan ichibi setahu ku itu hanya makhluk legenda." Batin minato bingung karena permintaan kushina.

~Normal pov~

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang minato mendengar teriakan "AWAS NIBI DAN ICHIBI KABUR DARI KANDANG."Kata seorang penjaga.

"Apa nibi dan ichibi, kabur dari kandang nya!,"batin minato cemas. Dan minato langsung menoleh kebelakang, disana terdapat dua ekor anjing jenis golden redriver dengan warna orange dan putih kecoklatan yang sedang menatap tajam pada minato.

Dengan secepat kilat kuning minato langsung lari dari amukan ke dua anjing itu dan menuju ke arah depan kediaman uzumaki tempat kushina sayang nya saat minato hendak ke arah kushina yang sudah lama menunggu mereka, bagian kaus biru tua kasual yang dikenakan minato digigit oleh salah satu golden redriver milik kushina.

Karena itu minato kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak kushina cukup kuat hingga jatuh, tetapi untung nya sebelum kushina menyentuh tanah minato berhasil menahan tubuh kushina yang cukup berat itu.

"ITAI...!"Kushina yang terkejut pun langsung berteriak sekuat teriakan kushina yang sangat keras membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi terkejut.

Semua orang pun langsung melihat apa yang terjadi pada ternyata yang terjadi adalah minato yang sedang menahan tubuh kushina yang terjatuh oleh ulah nibi dan ichibi.

Kushina pun berdiri kembali dan memarahi nibi dan ichibi yang kushina  
Marah tetapi dia tidak dapat memarahi peliharaan kesayangan yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum saja.

Kemudian kushina tersenyum dan tertawa kepada nibi dan ichibi.

"Nibi dan ichibi itu jantan semua ya?" tanya minato.

" ,"jawab kushina dingin kepada minato.

"Be-betina? Anjing seperti mereka?"Minato terkejut.

"Ya, betina. Orang tua ku dulu memiliki anjing. Beberapa tahun setelah orang tua ku meninggal, anjing-anjing itu meninggal, bahkan anaknya juga."Kata kushina menjelaskan.

"Hanya anjing aneh berwarna orange dan putih coklat ini saja yang tersisa. Anjing ini terpuruk , namun ia tetap hidup walau yang lain mati. Aku menemukannya. Aku menganggap anjing itu sama seperti diriku, kesepian dalam keterpurukan."Batin kushina.

"Begitu..." Minato mulai menemukan sisi-sisi baik kushina. Ia tersenyum melihat sang majikan.

Aku juga merawatnya dan melatihnya. Bagi ku, mereka adalah temanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, walau sebenarnya mereka adalah anjing yang galak. Sepertinya tadi kau dicakar olehnya ya?" tanya kushina agak cemas.

Minato melihat tangannya sendiri, lalu mengibaskannya. "Tidak apa."

Walau sedikit, Minato telah melihatnya. Telah melihat sisi baik, sisi baik dari sang nona uzumaki. Ia sangat ingin melihat gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan tertawan bahagia.

~Kushina's pov~

Sial! Rencanaku gagal!

Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuatnya jera dan keluar dari rumah ini? Menggunakan nibi dan ichibi pun tidak berhasil. Mengapa dia masih bisa seperti itu?

Tapi...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat aneh. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia tak punya kharisma sebagai seorang supir dan pelayan. Bukan, bukan kharisma itu yang dimilikinya. Entah apa itu, yang jelas berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Mata safirnya tampak hangat. Lembut dan mempesona. Memiliki pesona tersendiri. Sangat memikat. Entah apa yang disembunyikannya, namun, ia sangat berbeda dari yang lain.

Tampan, ya, memang. Aku bisa melihatnya. Rahangnya kuat, ia orang yang tegas. Tubuhnya... Uh, atletis. Aku yakin, di balik pakaiannya ia menyembunyikan otot-ototnya. Dari postur tubuhnya saja aku sudah tahu.

Tapi...

Yang membuatku heran adalah sikapnya. Ia tegas dan keras kepala. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Aku tak mengenalnya lebih lanjut. Kurasa, ia memang bukan orang biasa.

Dari caranya menggendongku membuat tubuhku membuatku panas dingin. Rasanya, jantungku hampir lepas. Berdetak dengan tempo yang cepat. Ia juga melakukannya dengan lembut.

Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tak ada yang tulus terhadapku. Aku tahu, di mata mereka, aku adalah orang lemah dan tak berguna. Memandangku sebelah mata.

~FLASHBACK~

"Kaa-chan!" panggilku riang.

Hari itu, aku, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan hendak pergi ke bioskop. Kalau tidak salah, ada film baru yang akan kami saksikan.

"Ada apa, Kushi sayang?" tanya kaa-chan lembut padaku.

"Ini film apa? Kenapa aniki tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanyaku.

Kaa-chan tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan mengelur rambut merahku yang panjang, yang sudah kupelihara sejak dulu. Aku menatap kaa-chan dengan bola mata violetku.

"Nanti, kita akan menonton film yang mengasyikan , anaki tidak ikut karena ia ada tugas sekolah yang menumpuk."Kata Kaa-chan.

Aku mengenakan gaun yang panjang nya sebatas dengkul dihiasi pita-pita dan berenda-renda. Warnanya ungu. Aku menyukai gaun ini, aku dan Kaa-chan yang memilihnya.

"Oh, ya, mana jepitnya?" tanya Kaa-chan pada Tou-chan.

Tou-chan tampak tersenyum, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Tou-chan memegang sebuah jepit? Biasanya, Kaa-chan yang mendandaniku.

"Ini. Sudah beberapa tahun kusimpan. Semoga masih cocok," kata Tou-chan.

Kaa-chan tampak tersenyum padaku yang duduk di bangku tengah. "Kushina, kemarilah."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menjulurkan tubuhku maju. Kaa-chan menyisir rambutku. Kemudian, Kaa-chan menyematkan sesuatu di rambutku. Aku bingung. Kaa-chan tersenyum melihatku kebingungan, lalu mengambil cermin kecil.

"Kushina, itu jepit milikmu. Jaga baik-baik ya. Kau cantik kan?" tanya Kaa-chan.

Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk riang. "Baik,Kaa-chan!"

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di bioskop konoha,  
Tou-chan memesan tiket film untuk kami bertiga, 20 menit lagi film akan ditayangkan.  
Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu film apa yang akan kami tonton bersama.

Penayangan film pun sudah di mulai. Aku takut begitu tahu film yang kami tonton bersama adalah film yang menyeramkan. Aku meminta kepada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan agar segera pulang sekarang. Akhirnya, kami keluar dari studio dan langsung ke parkiran mobil lewat pintu belakang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit putih menodongkan sebuah pistol ke Tou-chan. Aku pun langsung  
Ketakutan. Dan "DORRR" bunyi tembakan itu sangat keras."DORRR" bunyi tembakan kembali bergema.

Saat aku mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ternyata orang yang tadi berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit putih pucat itu sudah pergi. Tetapi Tau-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak bergerak lagi. Aku pun melihat darah yang keluar dari Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan.  
"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Bangun... temani aku..." ujarku sembari mengguncang tubuh orang tuaku.

~End of FLASHBACK~

"Na-nani? Aniki, kau jangan bercanda!" Suara Kushina menggelegar di kediaman Uzumaki pagi hari itu. Gadis muda itu mendadak terkejut setelah apa yang di sampaikan sang kakak saat sarapan.

"Jangan berteriak, Kushina. Aku tidak bercanda. Pesta ulang tahun Uzumaki Group yang ke-47 akan diadakan di rumah kita. Tepatnya outdoor party." Arashi menutup telinganya mendengar suara adiknya yang memekakan telinganya.

"Berarti aku harus ikut?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu menurunkan volume suaranya.

Kushina sungguh syok mendengar perayaan ulang tahun Uzumaki Group yang berada di bawah kendali kakaknya harus diadakan di rumahnya. Kushina tak suka dengan pesta.

"Pestanya tiga hari lagi. Minato," panggil Arashii.

Minato menghela nafas. Pemuda itu menghampiri Arashi. Ia berdiri di belakang Kushina yang merupakan nonanya. Sudah tiga hari ia bekerja di sana. Dan ia baru sadar, menjadi seorang pelayan sekaligus supir itu tidak mudah.

"Ya, Arashi-sama?" tanya Minato dengan sopan. Sebagai sesama pebisnis, ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau urus segala keperluan untuk Kushina. Mulai dari gaun, tata rias, dan lainnya kuserahkan padamu. Aku harap kau bisa mengurusnya supaya adikku bisa tampil anggun di pesta. Temanya outdoor party," perintah Arashi.

Minato mengangguk. "Baik. Akan saya laksanakan."

Arashi mengangguk senang. "Kuharap hasil kerjamu memuaskan."

" kita pergi sekarang, Kushina-sama."

Minato membawa sang nona ke garasi mobil. Ia menyiapkan mobil yang biasa dipakai oleh Kushina.

Ia pun segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan memakai kacamata hitamnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk bertingkah sok keren. Namun, memang kebiasaannya. Dan Mnato tak tahu, kebiasaannya itu membuatnya diincar oleh banyak gadis.

'Ayolah, Minato. Berpikir. Mana kira-kira butik yang cukup mewah untuk menyediakan kebutuhannya? Dasar bodoh...' batin Minato berat. Di balik tampang tenangnya, ia sedang berpikir keras.

'Ronkaime'

Nama sebuah butik terkenal yang berada di Osaka. Pemiliknya adalah Tsunade Namikaze, seorang desainer terkenal. Tak heran, butik kelas satu ini memiliki pelanggan kelas super. Banyak artis yang sering belanja di sini.

Dan kini, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan butik raksasa itu. Seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu mobil itu. Tak lain adalah putra tunggal sang desainer. Minato Namikaze.

"Ronkaime?" tanya Kushina, sang nona, dengan nada aneh dan ganjil. Kedua alisnya bertaut, heran.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam butik dan mem beli semua perlengkapan pesta untuk tiga hari lagi.

TBC

Thanks bagi yang udah baca dan juga tolong di review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Party in the Uzumaki House

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Raiting: T

Summary : Taman kediaman Uzumaki tampak semarak. Apa saja yang ada dipesta. Langsung aja…

~Don't' Like Don't Read~

Taman kediaman Uzumaki tampak semarak. Berbagai macam hiasan dipasang mengitari taman. Meja-meja penuh dengan hidangan lezat dan minuman disediakan dan terhampar di depan mata.

Suasana tampak sangat meriah. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan orang berkumpul. Pemandangan tampak mencolok dengan gaun-gaun mewah dan tuxedo yang dipakai oleh para tamu.

Tawa dan candaan akrab para tamu terdengar di telinga. Semuanya tampak menikmati pesta yang berlangsung pada malam hari itu. Dan, suara-suara itu diselingi gonggongan anjing-anjing yang 'spesial' diundang dalam pesta.

Arashi Uzumaki, sang penyelenggara pesta ulang tahun Uzumaki Group berdiri di samping istri dan anaknya. Ia menyalami beberapa tamu dan terkadang tertawa bersama tamu.

Di samping Arashi, Kushina duduk diam. Dan tentu saja, Minato berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian pelayan nya. Kali ini, ia memakai kacamata hitam supaya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang.

Ia sangat malu kali ini. Bayangkan saja, seorang Direktur sepertinya sekarang berdiri di belakang seorang gadis dengan pakaian pelayan. Bayangkan, apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari para pebisnis saat ini.

"Membosankan sekali," gerutu Kushina. Gadis itu dibalut dengan gaun berwarna orange. Ia juga memakai perhiasan dan sepatu serba orange. Rambut merahnya yang panjang dipilin menjadi kepangan dan tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Dari siang, ia sudah dimake up habis-habisan oleh seorang penata rias yang sengaja dipanggil Minato. Tentu saja, kenalan Tsunade. Minato sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang make up dan yang lainnya.

Make up yang ia kenakan sederhana. Eyeshadow berwarna orange menghias kelopak matanya. Blush on disapukan ke pipinya, membuatnya menjadi merona segar. Bibir mungilnya dipulas dengan warna pink muda yang cerah dan segar.

Ia tampak anggun dan cantik. Gaunnya panjang sampai semata kaki. Bagian bawah roknya bertumpuk, dengan kain yang halus. Lengannya bermodel lekton, tapi tidak terbuka pada bagian bahu.

"Kushina-sama ingin minum?"Tanya minato."Ya ambilkan aku juice"balas berjalan kearah tempat minuman saat ia berjalan banya yang berkata bahwa ia sangat pantas untuk menjadi pasangan kushina

"Kushina-sama ini juicenya"kata minato sambil memberi kushina minuman."Terima kasih"balas kushina

"Kushina coba kau kesini"kata arashi."Ada apa anaki"balas kushina sambil berjalan ke arah arashi.

"Wah jadi ini adik mu?"Kata kabuto yakushi menyeringai lebar. dia adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal."Siapa dia anaki"tanya kushina berbisik pada arashi."Dia adalah pemilik hebi group namanya kabuto yakushi."Hai siapa namamu?" Tanya kabuto pada kyuuko dengan wajah yang tersenyum."Kyuuko"jawab kyuuko.

"Arashi aku harus kembali ke tempat hebi group"kata kabuto."Oh ya silakan"balas arashi.

"Mengapa aku merasa sudah pernah melihatnya ya?"Batin kushina.

"Minato jaga kushina, jika terjadi apa apa lindungi dia dan kakashi bawa kyuuko ke dalam rumah agar ia bisa bermain bersama anak anak lain"kata arashi dengan nada perintah."Baik"kata minato dan kakashi besamaan

"Apa mengapa aku harus dijaga olehnya"kata kushina menolak.

"KUSHINA KAU HARUS MENURUT"kata arashi dengan sikap tegas.

kushina berlari keluar kediaman uzumaki.

"Minato kejar dia"kata arashi.

"Baik" balas minato.

Minato berlari keluar mencoba untuk mengejar kushina dan minato melihat ada truck besar melaju sangat cepat ke arah kushina.

"Kushina-sama"teriak minato.

Minato mendorong kushina hingga kushina terjatuh tetapi minato tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri, minato tertabrak truck besar itu, kepala minato terberntur sangat keras.

"Minato!"Kata kushina sambil mendekati minato

Arashi dan runa datang, ia melihat minato yang kepalanya berdarah.

Arashi langsung mengendong minato dan membawanya ke rumah sakit konoha menggunakan mobil ferrari miliknya yang berwarna merah darah.

Selama tujuh hari minato koma dirumah sakit. Dan selama itu juga kushina menunggui minato yang koma karena ia merasa bersalah pada minato.

"Ugh...dimana ini" kata minato yang baru sadar dari komanya.

"Minato... Kau sudah sadar?"Tanya kushina.

"Ugh,sebenarnya ini dimana dan siapa kau?"Tanya minato bingung.

"Mengapa kau tidak tau aku?"Balas kushina  
bingung.

"Aku benar benar tidak ingat apa-apa"kata minato juga binggung.

"Bagaimana ini?apakah aku harus menelpon anaki?"Batin kushina cemas.

"Halo, anaki bisakah kau keruangan minato sekarang"kata kushina melalui handphone.

"Ada apa dengan minato?"Tanya arashi bingung.

"Aku tidak tau?coba aniki kesini"balas kushina dengan segera.

Tidak lama kemudian arashi datang dengan runa dan kakashi juga kyuuko

"Kushina ada apa?"Tanya arashi sambil berlari ke ranjang minato.

"Coba kau tanya nama,umur,pekerjaan dan yang lainnya pada minato!"Balas kushina dengan cemas pada arashi.

"minato...apa kau ingat aku,namamu,umurmu,pekerjaanmu, margamu?"Tanya arashi

"Aku sangat ingat namamu minato, umurmu 22, pekerjaanmu pelayan kushina, margamu namikaze"batin arashi

" kau arashi, nama ku minato namikaze, umurku 22, pekerjaanku pelayan kushina-sama, marga ku Namikaze"kata minato menjawab pertanyaan arashi.

""Minato, tidak ingatkah kau apa yang terjadi? Kau kecelakaan, kau tidak ingat?" tanya arashi lagi.

"Kece...lakaan? Aaarrrggghhh!" Minato memegangi kepalanya. Ia tampak kesakitan, mata safirnya terpejam menahan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di kepalanya. Mata kushina membelalak lebar melihat sang namikaze yang kesakitan.

"Hmm...aneh mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat tentang kecelakaan dan kushina " batin arashi!, "kushina panggil dokter sarutobi agar minato di periksa"kata arashi menyuruh kushina. "Baik"balas kushina yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan minato dirawat.

"Sarutobi-sama saya perlu bantuan anda"kata kushina sambil berjalan ke ruangan minato.

"Arashi-sama ada apa?"Tanya sarutobi bertanya pada arashi.

"Tolong periksa minato kenapa dia tak bisa mengigat kushina tetapi ia bisa ingat kami " balas arshi dengan cemas.

"Aneh...ada apa dengannya?"Kata sarutobi bertanya kembali pada arashi.

"Aku tak tau, ia seperti tidak mengenal kushina "balas arashi menjelaskan.

"Baik akan saya periksa"kata sarutobi segera memeriksa keadaan minato.


End file.
